The Mission
by nicksfriend
Summary: This story is based on spoilers for season nine. Please do not read if you do not want to be spoiled. My version of the season opener.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reader Warning...This is a spoiler based story...DO NOT READ ...if you do not want any spoiler for season nine.**

**Title: The Mission**

**Disclaimer: I'm just having fun with the characters...No offense and no profit being made from my little stab at what will happen in the first episode of season nine.**

Gibbs looked down at his watch, DiNozzo was late again and this time is was going to be a written reprimand in his file, no more second chances for his second.

For weeks DiNozzo had been late, looking more than just tired, he seemed disconnected at times from the cases they were trying to solve. He had almost given in to the thought that DiNozzo was under-cover for Vance but quickly nixed that idea, Vance didn't like his senior field agent and doubted his abilities verbally on more than one occasion. DiNozzo was likely out with Agent Barrett, she had her hooks into his agent, all but good.

Ziva walked into the bullpen with McGee at her side, "We went to his apartment, he wasn't there." Ziva reported in, her boss giving them both a glare, a mixture of exasperation and worry for his agent.

"I checked his cell, it's been turned off." Tim continued, wanting their boss to know they had been doing their job, even if Tony had decided not to come in and do his, it was feeling old. Third time late this week alone.

Ziva glanced over to her partner's desk, his empty desk, it was becoming a habit. She had worried over his demeanor in the past few months, as she had in the past, only to be fooled then, but wondering again if his health was the cause.

She remembered having been empathetic, thinking that Tony was sick in the past, but now there might be other reasons, and this time it be that he might be serious about the Rota agent now turned Washington DC agent_ it was making her angry that he was being so irresponsible of late.

"Grab your gear, we have a case." they had a job to do even if DiNozzo decided to show up or not, but his gut was bothering him, that something was off, not right. He hoped that he was wrong.

"What about Tony?" McGee asked, questioning his Boss's actions, they had a missing agent.

" Are you coming or not McGee?" Gibbs asked as he holstered his gun and headed for the elevator.

McGee and Ziva followed their boss into the elevator, not another word was spoken regarding their partner.

**Gibbs' Basement**

DiNozzo had been a no show, a first in his agent's history, at the end of the day they had placed a bolo on their missing agent even if he hadn't been missing for twenty-four hours, it was un-Tony like to just not show up for work, he was concerned. Hell, he was mad too, and worried.

They had taken time to go over to his apartment, nothing seemed out of order, nothing was missing. What was really bothering him the most was Vance's reaction, his concern over a missing DiNozzo, it was out of character, the _undercover agent_ thought now returning to bother him again.

What if Tony had been working for Vance these last few months, doing two jobs at once, it would explain the tardiness, the worn out appearance of his Senior field agent and the missing in action moments and then there were the times he would take a call then just disappear. Odd behavior, even for DiNozzo.

His hands were now busy sanding a piece of wood, his father had asked him to make a wooden cross for the passion play at his church, it was still a few months off but he had also planned on getting involved in building another boat, since the last one had come to untimely end.

He was still having thoughts of how to locate his agent when he heard someone walking around upstairs. He reached over and removed his gun from the counter, clicked off the safety and walked up the stairs, flipping the light switch off as he reached the top, wanting to have the element of surprise.

Carefully he opened the door and there in the dark stood the silhouette of his lost agent, his back turned, his shoulders slumped, his head looking down at the floor.

"DiNozzo?" he yelled, out, as he lowered his gun and laid it on the kitchen table.

He reached over to turn on the light and that it is when he saw that his agent, covered in blood, lots of blood, a deep wound could be seen adorning the left side of his temple . He quickly made it to Tony's side just as his senior agent slid to the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell happened to you Tony?" he asked outloud, as he held onto his agent's unmoving form, not really expecting an answer. He quickly pulled his cell out to call for an ambulance, something bad had occurred, but he had to get assistance, Tony needed medical attention first, he would get answers later. He glanced down at Tony's empty holster, this was not a good sign.

**Bethesda Hospital**

Gibbs paced in the hallway, Ducky, Ziva and McGee looked on, they were worried. The attending physician had said something about a head injury, Tony's temporal plate and that he missed death by only a centimeter. He was currently in surgery, where they were removing a small clot that had formed at the impact site, the cause forTony's unconscious state.

" Have you heard from Abby yet?" Ducky asked as he took a seat, he was exhausted, he had been called around one in the morning concerning Anthony's appearance at Gibbs' house and of his collapse, justas the paramedics were arriving at Gibbs' house. He had come straight to the hospital.

"Not yet." Gibbs answered, wondering silently if the blood was Tony's or someone else's. He was worried for Tony, evidently someone had attempted to kill him, someone might had actually succeeded if the bullet had just hit a centimeter deeper.

"This is so like Tony." a very upset Ziva whispered over to McGee, "To just disappear, and get shot, I'm so tired of him leaving us out of the hoop. We could have been there for him."

"It's loop Ziva and I have a feeling there is more to the story than just some random shooting or Tony going all rogue agent." McGee looked over to their boss, worried for not only the man in surgery, but for the man who seemed to be taking this very hard, their boss.

Suddenly a very tired looking man, surgeon, appeared from behind the closed surgical wing doors, his facial appearance was that of encouraging news, not death.

"Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

" Yes." Gibbs replied, all the team now on their feet.

" My name is Daniel Schmitz Agent DiNozzo's surgeon, my patient has listed you as his next of kin." It was a statement, not a question. "It seems that he suffered a grazing gunshot wound to his left temporal plate, he developed a subdural hematoma and I had to remove the clot. " he paused to allow the information to be processed by his audience of the man's co-workers.

After a few seconds he continued, "He is still unconscious but is showing some movement, he should be awake by this evening."

"That is excellent news." Ducky commented as the other's tense posture relaxed.

"Agent DiNozzo also received several other injuries, including two fractured ribs, multiple bruises, a fractured left wrist and several contusions and deep cuts, one particular deep cut to his left arm/wrist area. He'll be out of commission for a while." the doctor explained, wanting his boss to know that the man was not going to be up to answering too many questions in the near future.

"Thanks doctor." Ducky was appreciative of the man's hard work, but he really needed to know what had occurred to their agent as did Gibbs. They would have to wait and talk to Tony, the only person right now with the answers.

The surgeon gave them a smile and then disappeared again, he had to get back to his patient.

The surgeon glanced back at the now closed doors then pulled out his cell phone, he had promised the Secretary of the Navy, Clay Jarvis, that he would get to question the agent first, it was a direct order, he was a naval captain, he would have to obey even it was against his best medical judgment.

**Progressive Surgical Trauma**

**Room 4**

Clayton Jarvis stood over his agent demanding some answers but DiNozzo was having trouble had amnesia, according to the surgeon, a trauma to the head that might or might not return his memories of the past few weeks, including how he got to Gibbs house or whose blood he was covered in when he arrived.

Vance stood in the background, his only thoughts were that DiNozzo had screwed up again, never should have trusted him to be successful in a mission that only an Agent such as McGee should have been taking care of in the first place, that was his opinion all along.

Tony had been surprised to awaken in a hospital, _what the hell had happened_ and why was he here and now the Sec Nav was prodding him for answers, answers he didn't have. He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he attempted to concentrate, no matter what threats they threw at him, he could not remember.

After thirty minutes of the interrogation the Sec Nav left, Vance at his side. Gibbs watched as the two men exited his second's room, it was his turn now.

When the hallway was clear Gibbs made it to Tony's door and opened it, only to find his agent up and pulling away at wires and intravenous lines, he was claearly upset.

"DiNozzo! You do know they will put it all back in, and they will add those nice soft restraints you don't like too much to make sure you don't mess with their handywork again." Gibbs voice was authoratative but yet it was filled with the usual banter they had become so accustomed to so many years ago.

"Has Abby called with results yet?" it was a question based on an assumption, he knew she would process his clothing, fingernail clippings, and whatever other body fluid she could gather from his unconscioous body, and because he also knew that manicure he awakened with wasn't given by some hospital employee.

"Anytime now." Gibbs answered and walked over to assist Tony before he passed out, his pale skin almost the same color as the white, blood stained dressing to his was extremeley unsteady, the cast on his left wrist was making it difficult for him to maneuver the wires and lines. The scars that he had were definitely not self inflicted, he had been in a brawl, but with whom?

"I need to find out what happened, whose blood I took a bath in." he continued at pulling away the cardiac leads, sending off the alarms, but he didn't care if the nurses showed up or for that matter, the doctor, he was going to sign out against medical advice anyways, he had that right.

The door swung open and a nurse entered, well, actually three nurses and one carried a weapon, a syringe filled with enough medication to put DiNozzo out on his butt for a while.

"Agent DiNozzo, we told you what would happen if you did this again... Doctor's orders."Lance Corporal Agatha Sanders stated as she and the other nurses assisted their very weak patient back into the bed, it wasn't difficult to put a man down that was already half way there anyways.

The nurses started redoing their handy work as Agatha slid the needle into the very sensitive skin of their patient's arm and watched as he scrunched up his face, they knew his propensity for hating shots, needles, but it was done to protect him from harming himself, not as a punishment, he was not well.

Gibbs watched as the same nurses who had cared for him years ago assist his agent, a reminder of what this job could do you mentally and physically. He observed his agent's eyes as they drifted shut and the calmness of what a shot of Ativan can give one who is fighting the demons that come with the job.

Then Nurse Agatha turned towards Gibbs and with a tone only heard in the military she declared, "He needs his rest.", her finger pointing to the door.

Gibbs nodded, he needed to seek answers elsewhere for a while, he needed Ducky to watch over DiNozzo until he could find something, _anything_.

**NCIS Lab**

Gibbs walked into the lab, the music playing louder than usual, Abby was at the computer, working with intent, actually she was finding answers because she yelled out, "Gibbs, just in time!"

"Whatcha got Abs?" he asked as he walked over to her side.

She reached over and cut down the music with the remote control, "First, how's Tony?" she needed to know he was doing okay. Tony was her friend first, victim second.

"He can't remember Abs, that is why you are so important – he needs answers." he replied, knowing that there was only one person who would do her damnedest to give them the answers they would need.

" Okay then,I will do this for Tony. I have bad news I'm afraid. Tony won't be wearing his Gucci shoes again or his Armani shirt, _but he has been there before_." she was attempting to have a little humor before she landed the big, _the bad_, news on her boss.

"Abs." his voice more serious tone, his own frustration showing in his voice.

"Okay, I ran the blood through the NCIS data base and a name came up, Agent Erica Jane Barrett." she turned to see the surprised expression on Gibbs face.

"Agent Barrett?" this was not what he was expecting, actually it was the thing he least expected.

"Yes. I also found a traces of soil on Tony's trousers and his shoes, it is a red clay that can only be found in one area in Washington DC, if that is where Tony was attacked, and I do assume he was attacked, given he has a nine millimeter slug imprint on the side of his head, then this is where he was last." she pointed to the visual of an old tire warehouse on the computer screen.

"Location Abs?" Gibbs asked, wondering if the location could give them more clues.

"It is an old warehouse on Timberlake drive." she stated as she turned to the man at her side.

"Send the address to McGee's phone." Gibbs ordered as he started to leave.

" Will do." she hesitated for a second then she spoke again, tears stained her face now, business aside, now she wanted the truth about her friend, "How is he really?"She wasn't asking about physical problems but how Tony was doing emotionally.

"He's upset, he needs answers." He gave Abby a quick kiss to her cheek and went for the elevator.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" the lab tech yelled out, she had left off one important piece of information.

"What Abs?" he was in a hurry, he had to get the warehouse, he needed answers.

"Director Vance came by earlier, asking questions, _wanting answers_. He told me to call him first." she wanted Gibbs to know that she was jsut as loyal as Tony, his loyal Saint Bernard.

"He will be the first person you call, just wait about an hour, that will give us time to check out this place, to see if we can get DiNozzo some answers." he gave her a smile then turned and left.

She smiled, she liked going all bad ass for Gibbs.

**Warehouse on Timberlake**

Gibbs really hadn't told them much, mostly that they were checking out a lead, the day was almost gone and they would have to look for clues in the dark.

As they entered the empty wearehouse the first thing all three agents realized was that there was a dead body somewhere near by, the smell attacked their senses.

Gibbs motioned for McGee to go right, Ziva would be coming through the rear of the warehouse.

As they made through mostly empty space, flashlight beams hitting off metal objects, the echo of the building giving them away easily, if DiNozzo had followed anybody inside the building then it was no wonder they knew he was here.

The smell of rotting flesh grew stronger as they made it towards the upper level of the two story building, Ziva joined them as she called out "All clear!" a sign that the rear of the building was secure.

"McGee, go down that hallway,' he pointed to a rather lengthy corridor of rooms," Ziva with me." he whispered, the sound of an alley cat in heat was heard, again it echoed through the building, Gibbs attempted to ignore the sounds, "I hate damned cats." he muttered to himself as he made his way through a stack of boxes, ever alert to possiblitites that there might be someone hiding behind a container, ready to pounce.

"Boss, I have something, second exit off the corridor down, on the left." McGee"s voice filled their earwigs, Ziva and Gibbs turned to check it out, still ever vigilent of their environment.

"Coming McGee." he answered, Ziva too had heard the call and turned, gun still up, their flashlights connected to establish one beam, as they made down the hallway they saw the dimly lit area where McGee stood. As they rounded into the room all three flashlights met, and there lay EJ, and what appeared to be DiNozzo's weapon just a few feet away from the body.

"EJ?, Ziva asked, yet it was evident, her long blonde, blood spattered locks were spread across the cold warehouse floor, actually there was blood everywhere, the crime scene was visually overwhelming, even in the dark. Given the amount of blood around the body, across the room and the actual visual amount there had to have been more than two bodies at some point?

**Betheda Hospital**

**Progressive Surgical Trauma**

**Room 4**

Ducky sat in the room keeping his charge from doing something that could more damage to his body.

Tony had slept for hours, the medication had done the trick and his vitals had held steady but even in his sleep Ducky could tell that he was in physical pain.

"My head hurts." he moaned, not really aware that his friend was at his side.

"I'll buzz the nurse for you Anthony." Ducky spoke as his hand found the red light on the call box.

"No more drugs, I would rather be able to remember what happened, who shot me." he forced his eyes open, glad that the light in the room had been dimmed.

"My dear lad, I would suggest that you take the pain meds, that is a very nasty gash and you did have surgery." Ducky looked worriedly at his friend, the strain in his face told him that Tony had been through a literal hell and he hoped that he would be okay.

"Ducky, I can barely remember my name and I have no recollection of the past few months." he paused, the pain in his head hitting a new crescendo of pain. " I was covered in blood according to Vance. I need to know whose blood." he barely got the words out, the pain was unbearable.

It was at that moment that Ducky's cell rang and he grabbed it before it could ring again, the sound virbrating off Tony's already pained skull.

" Dr Mallard." he answered, as he walked away from Tony's bed as he realized that it was Gibbs and that he had a body, the rest was surreal as he heard who the body belonged to, Agent Erica Jane Barrett.. "I will there directly Gibbs." he hung up the phone, Palmer was on his way to pick him up, Ziva was on her way to stay with Tony. They all hoped that Vance would not show up demanding answers again, especially when he found out that one of there own had been the victim. Actually two of there own had been, one alive, one dead.

"Was that Gibbs? Tony had raised himself up in the bed, he wanted an answer, a simple answer to a simple question.

"Anthony, they found a body in a warehouse on Timberlake, I need to go there right away, in the mean time you need to take the medication for your headache, I will be back shortly." Ducky picked up his coat and hat then headed for the door. He would instruct the nurses to give his charge a strong sedative, he would need it when he found out whom the body belonged to, the situation had just been complicated.

"Do they know who it is?" Tony asked, his voice strained by the pain in his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now Anthony, get some rest." he gave his charge a comforting pat on the shoulder, he would hate to be the one to give the news that his lover was dead.

Tony closed his eyes, the pain was bad, really bad, but somewhere there was a memory but he couldn't reach it, it was too far away.

Ziva entered the hospital room to find her partner loosing a battle with a nurse named Agatha, it was almost entertaining, in a very sad way.

"No more drugs!" he yelled at the older nurse but she was having none of his refusal, she knew that head injury patients were the most difficult due to the pain, the residual effects , memory loss being one of them. Dr Mallard had told her to keep him calm but that was a difficult task given the fact that her patient was attempting to leave again.

"Okay Agent DiNozzo, I guess this is going to be the hard way, lie back down and let me reattach these electrodes." She really hated that he was being so stubborn, the soft wrist restraints would have to be used, he could cause himself harm if he didn't listen.

Tony fought all of the nurses as they attempted to place the restraints, they were all concerned about his irritability.

Ziva knew she had to intervene, "Tony, stop fighting the nurses and let them do their job." she ordered her senior agent but he was lost in a world of his own, a world filled with a lot of pain and frustration.

Again the needle found sensitive skin and the medication was pushed into the muscle, within just a few minutes he relaxed but he kept his eyes open, though they were glassy and unfocused he knew they were winning, he hated drugs and he hated their side effects.

Within a few more minutes the restraints were attached, the lights dimmed and suddenly the hospital staff was gone.

"Tony, why are you so stubborn?" Ziva asked as she wiped the sweat from his brow, she was worried for him, she had never seen him so vulnerable, never in her time as an agent.

"Sleep Tony. I will stay with you." she reached down and placed a small kiss to his cheek, his lips gave her a small lopsided grin, _Tony on drugs was always an experience._

"Can't remember Ziva...I need to remember." his voice slurred, his eyes now closed.

**Warehouse on Timberlake**

"Oh my dear young lady, what a tragic end to such a beautiful life." Ducky stated as he bent down, ready to insert the liver probe.

"Time of death, Duck?" he asked as he took notes, lab samples already going back to Abby.

"Just a minute Jethro." he slid the probe into Agent Barrett's side, "According to the thermometer Agent Barrett died approximately thirty-six hours ago."

" A day and a half ago. _Thursday night around midnight_." he mumbled, attempting to connect the dots, attempting to figure out what happened, two agents shot, one dead and possibly a third victim _missing._

Ducky examined the body, looking at the bullet wound to the head, a direct shot, a wound made by something more powerful that a sig sauer, it looked more like a high powered exit wound was too extensive, similar to Kate's fatal wound.

"Boss!" Tim called out from down the hallway, "I think I found the other body."

Gibbs ran out of the small area and down towards McGee's voice, the sun would be up soon and the crime scene would be so much easier to assess and process.

"What did you find McGee?" he asked as he entered yet another small area.

"Look!" Tim pointed at the small window, the blood trail led to the window sill.

Gibbs walked over, careful not to disturb the crime scene, and glanced downward, he saw nothing, then Tim pointed upward, a man lying on a fire escape holding, a double tap to the chest evident even in the dark, the product of a sig sauer. It was an agent, Special Agent Simon Cade.

**NCIS**

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time, he did not even knock as he entered the office of the director, the Secretary of Navy standing across from Vance's desk, he had the two men whom he wanted to speak to, the two men who could give him some answers.

"What the hell was DiNozzo involved in?" the question Gibbs asked was direct and to the point, he needeed to know what had happened to his agent.

'The Black Ops program." Jarvis spoke up, not giving Vance time to answer, "And he was doing a great job until two days ago when he disappeared off our radar."

"Let me get this straight, you had my agent working the Black Ops program and doing his job with NCIS as well? That makes a whole lot of damned sense. Probably why he got himself shot, he's been exhausted for weeks, he is barely functional and now he has a traumatic head injury." he shook his head and headed for the door, "You may not give a damn about Agent DiNozzo but we as a team do, so leave him the hell alone!" Gibbs slammed the door leaving the two men inside the office shocked.

**TBC**

**The next chapter will deal with Tony, his emotions after finding out that EJ has died and what about that chip? Where is it? And a special appearance from Rachel Cranston...who will find a way to assist Tony with those pesky hidden memories. Oh and what about that FBI agent Casey Stratton? Did he kill EJ? And much to read in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Reader Warning...This is a spoiler based story...DO NOT READ ...if you do not want any spoiler for season nine.**

**Title: The Mission**

**Disclaimer: I'm just having fun with the characters...No offense and no profit being made from my little stab at what will happen in the first episode of season nine.**

_**Okay, I was surprised by some of the questions, but I am a spoiler hog, so first, Rachel Cranston is Kate's sister (A Man Walks Into A Bar) and Stratton is the new FBI guy, who just might be a bad guy, he will be a recurring character like Kort. And yes, Tony will have trouble remembering what happened, either traumatic amnesia or trauma induced amnesia.,we will see. If EJ is killed I could see that the traumatic amnesia would be caused by this very event. Let's get started!Flashbacks will be italicized.**_

_**Bethesda Hospital**_

_**Progressive Surgical Trauma**_

_**Room 4**_

When Gibbs arrived back at the hospital he saw Ziva standing in the hallway in a pair of blue scrubs. She looked exhausted and pissed all at once.

"How's Tony?" he asked , concerned that Tony's condition had worsened.

"Sorry Gibbs, but he is driving not only me nuts but the staff as well." she stopped to take a breath, her hands in the air, her hands curled into fists, her face pinched in anger, the Mossad trained assassin was definitely put out by his lead agent.

"I need to go home, I need a break." she punctuated the word break, as she walked down the hallway towards the exit sign, but still so frustrated at her partner that she yelled down the hallway, "And tell him next time Gibbs to puke on someone else!"

Gibbs couldn't help but to crack a grin, DiNozzo was being DiNozzo. He opened the door and walked inside, He spotted his agent sitting up in a chair, a nurse assistant was redoing his bed, his soft restraints dangling off the siderails. "Piss off Ziva much?" he asked as he walked over to get a better look at his agent.

"She told them to restrain me boss. She said I was being uncooperative." his voice rather animated and more Tony-like.

"She's just worried about her partner DiNozzo." he commented and then took a seat across from his friend.

There was a few minutes of silence, the assistant finished her job, Tony was already cleaned up. She gave her patient a rather suspicious look, as though he might attempt something else, she looked upset. " The nurse will return in a while to reconnect his IV fluids and to check on her patient." she gave a fake smile and retreated out of the room with haste.

"Pissing off the staff never works Tony."Gibbs looked over at his agent, his sunken eyes, pale skin from blood loss, deep cuts to his arms, and the swelling and bruising on the left side of his face was a stark contrast to the white bandage that wrapped around his head.

Tiny shrugged his shoulders, he hated hospitals, needles and being kept in the dark, Gibbs had answers, he needed to know what they were, _or did he really want to know. _

Gibbs knew that pushing Tony wouldn't be wise so he started slowly, he wanted to see what Tony remembered and go from there, slow and easy.

"What do you remember DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Taking notes boss?" his voice sounded tired, not so Tony.

" Getting older." he responded, hoping that he hadn't thrown a curve ball to his second.

Tony nodded in understanding, hell, that might have worked for his memory problem, taking notes, maybe he did. He couldn't remember, he was having a Gibbs post ship explosion problem, but he didn't have all the emotional baggage that his boss carried, or did he?

" I have nothing boss." he rubbed his face with his right hand, he definitely needed a shave.

"What is the last thing your recall Tony?" Maybe they could start where Tony could remember, the last event he had a recollection of and then move forward.

He closed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on exactly what he recollected, and he must have been quiet too long because his boss spoke first.

" You were read in on the Black Ops Program." he wanted to know if Tony remembered any of the information, wanted to see his senior's reaction.

Tony looked distressed at the statement, confused as if he had never heard of the Black Ops Program or even remembered why Vance would allow him such information, the man hated him, evidenced on more than one occasion, " No, I don't remember, why would I be read into something so top secret?" he asked, the question was reasonable but right now he didn't have all the answers. Hell, he didn't have any answers.

"DiNozzo, tonight we found two bodies and your service weapon." Gibbs pondered how much he would tell Tony, not wanting his second to go into shock like he, himself, had before, too much info could cause his senior to break and he would not allow that, not as long as he had any say. He would go slow with the information.

Tony shook his head, the pain returning, edging up the numerical pain scale as he attempted to recall using his weapon.

"Special Agent Simon Cade was a victim, but he had been shot with the other victim's weapon." he wanted Tony to know that he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger, EJ had killed her own man.

Tony was shaking his head, attempting to remember but something was blocking him, like a brick wall, he just couldn't remember. "Who was the second victim?" he finally asked but the pained expression on Gibbs face worried him, " Who boss?

"Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett." he replied, he couldn't lie to him, he had been lied to in the past,knew what it felt like when those you trusted withheld information, he couldn't lie to Tony. He would make sure his agent didn't fall apart, he wanted to assure his agent that he had someone there who understood, himself.

Unshed tears filled his eyes but he remained stoic, his face appeared tense, a look of pain so deep that it had to reach down into the man's soul, the pain could not only be seen in his eyes but in the way his whole body tensed up, Gibbs could swear he could see the man's pulse beat in his neck.

"EJ's dead?" What had his boss just said or had he just imagined him saying her name, what the hell had just happened?

"Agent Barrett, according to Ducky and verified by Abs, died from a single gun shot wound to the head, with a Bravo 51." Gibbs continued speaking, continued watching Tony, making sure he was doing fine, making sure the man didn't fold within himself.

"A Kate, she was killed with the same rifle that Ari killed Caitlin with." his voice was low, he spoke it as if he was just thinking out loud, no emotion, just the pain that loss could bring, it was etched on his face.

"Yes." Gibbs answered, seeing the pain of the loss starting to grip his friend, watched as he started to break down in grief. EJ was after all the first woman Tony had let inside since Jeanne. He could just guess and he would probably be correct, that Tony had loved her.

Tony bent over and buried his face into his hands, attempting to hide the pain he was experiencing from his boss but it hurt, the news was shocking, she was dead. He let out a guttural cry and slid to the floor, Gibbs was guiding him with strong arms, void of the comforting words, Tony knew he was there, it was enough.

His agent was in pain and all he could do was just there and allow him to grieve and to make sure he did not fall apart. Gibbs grabbed him and held him, placing his arm around his second, pulling him close, wanting to stop his second's pain, it was all too familiar.

All Tony could hear was her voice, his body shook with tremors but he held in the tears, he would grieve another day, he just wanted to remember what had happened, he had to remember.

**Warehouse on Timberlake**

McGee continued to look for clues, looking for anything that would give them a clue to who had killed Agent Barrett. They had surveyed the area more than once and each time came up with nothing. Whoever killed EJ policed his brass.

Tim climbed down off the scaffolding, and entered the area above the area where EJ's body had been found, they were missing something, and he felt he needed to figure it out, isn't that what Gibbs had taught them, what Tony had engrained into him during his early Probie days?

He had to figure out why his gut was screaming at him, why he felt there was something he was missing.

He again shined the flashlight around the darkened area, even during the day the area was like night inside of the abandoned building. He would stay here all night if that is what it took. He would find the clue that was evading him.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Progressive Surgical Trauma**

**Room 4**

Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Ziva and Palmer had come and gone. It wasn't lost on him that Tim had not been there but if the Probie had learned anything from him in the past seven years it was that you don't give up until you find the answers you are looking for, he was probably still at the warehouse. where they had found EJ's body. The thought of his friend dying in such a placed caused the tears to sting at his eyes again, he had almost broken down earlier, but now he was determined to find the answers. He had find the answers that eluded him.

The other team members seemed more worried that he might attempt to do something stupid. He looked up at the round clock that hung over the white information board and wondered if the night staff had come on yet. His warden should have left by now, Nurse Agatha must have been a bulldog in another life or a Doberman Pincher, could have been a Pitt Bull, yeah, definitely a Pitt Bull.

He had a plan, a plan that had to go smoothly. He had to leave and find answers but he knew Gibbs would have thought of that and he probably had a guard stationed outside of his door, or Vance had, or possibly even the Sec Nav, it didn't matter, there were other ways out besides the door that stood closed at the moment. The monitors could give him away if he disconnected them so he had to be clever, had to be able to leave the room and escape.

He decided that the straight forward method would have to do, he needed to leave and to leave now. He sat up in the bed, a sudden wave of dizziness hit and he had to stop and let it pass, this wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed in his head, but he had to give it all he had. "Damn, I hate head injuries!" he cursed as he stood, monitors still intact.

It was a moment of brilliance when he had asked Palmer to bring him a pair of sweats , his running shoes from work, clean underwear and a pair of socks included. Now all he had to do was to get them on without setting off the alarms or falling on his ass.

Within minutes he had managed the feat and he walked, well, rather stumbled over to the window and looked out, he was on the first floor, _how lucky was that,_ he thought to himself as he lifted the small window. His plan was to make it around to the Emergency room and catch a ride with one of the paramedics, he knew most of them, hell, they all had treated him at some point for one thing or another.

His feet had no sooner hit the ground than he heard a nurse yell something, it was inaudible but he was sure it had something to do with his escape, and he knew his time had just ran short, he had to move and move fast.

He stumbled to the back where the Emergency Room entrance was and there to his amazement was an old friend, he knew he shouldn't take advantage but he was a desperate man on the run. Gibbs had taught him well, to take advantage of whatever resources that were available, Gibbs might regret teaching him that now as he made his way over to the ambulance bay to hitch a ride.

**NCIS**

It was getting late, it was almost eleven . He rubbed at his eyes, unaware of when it was that he slept last, but the whole team was still in motion, attempting to find clues as to what had happened to their own, he needed Tony to remember, his mind still replaying the doctor's words from earlier in the day, _the Cat scan of Tony's head showed no brain_ _damage_, no reason for the amnesia, so whatever happened was more traumatic than physical, he had to figure out a way to help his second.

A motion from above him caught his attention, it was Vance, it was if the man was watching him, wanting answers to what had happened to Tony, but hell, the man probably knew more than he did at this point but he was working on changing that.

"I've called Rachel Cranston to assist Agent DiNozzo, maybe she will be able to shed some light as to what is going on with our agent." Leon Vance spoke, wanting Gibbs to know he was working on the problem too.

"They didn't seem to work to well together last time Leon, I even think he figured out she was Kate's sister, I'd be surprised if decided to talk to her," he was finishing up, ready to join Tim again at the warehouse, his man had not left the scene. He grabbed his coffee and started for the elevator, but he stopped and gave his boss a pained look, "I'm still trying to figure out why in the hell you allowed Tony to be used. Would you like to enlighten me yet? "

Gibbs words stung, if the man really knew him, then he had to realize that he had nothing to do with DiNozzo being a part of a black op operation, so he just stood there and looked down, one never knew who might be watching, there were spies everywhere, so he didn't speak.

"Guess not." Gibbs mumbled and made his way to the elevator, he took a drink of the cold coffee and hoped they would find some answers soon.

As he made his way to his car his cell rang, he quickly answered it,"Gibbs." he opened the door and pushed his tired body behind the wheel, listening intently, and then he let out an exasperated, "He did what?" He disconnected the call and threw the phone to the back of the car, his damned second was just like him, dammit!

**TBC**

**Thank you fro the reviews, keep them coming, makes me want to write more...I know I usually don't beg so but this time...I am. Thanks again for reading and giving me your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Reader Warning...This is a spoiler based story...DO NOT READ ...if you do not want any spoiler for season nine.**

**Title: The Mission**

**Disclaimer: I'm just having fun with the characters...No offense and no profit being made from my little stab at what will happen in the first episode of season nine.**

_**Okay, I was surprised by some of the questions, but I am a spoiler hog, so first, Rachel Cranston is Kate's sister (A Man Walks Into A Bar) and Stratton is the new FBI guy, who just might be a bad guy, he will be a recurring character like Kort. And yes, Tony will have trouble remembering what happened, either traumatic amnesia or trauma induced amnesia.,we will see. If EJ is killed I could see that the traumatic amnesia would be caused by this very event. Let's get started!Flashbacks will be italicized.**_

_**This chapter I dedicate to my readers, you do not have to review...just read and enjoy.**_

_**Timberlake Warehouse**_

Tim was looking for clues, evidence, when he heard a noise, not the rat kind, but the human kind, someone was there. It was probably Gibbs, but he automatically pulled his weapon and called out, " Is that you boss?"

When no answer came after several minutes he decided it was not his boss or Ziva. He hid behind a steel column and waited, the person would eventually show their face, they already knew he was there, he had given himself away, hopefully they would just leave if it was a homeless drunk or a gang member, this really wasn't the best part of town.

A thought raced through his mind as he watched for whoever it was and that was that killers sometime return to the scene of the crime, it was definitely not a good thought, not without backup, something he should have thought about sooner.

Suddenly the person entered, but instead of raising his gun he lowered it, and reholstered. "Tony, what are you doing here, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Well, Tim I thought I would go out for a night time stroll, feed the dogs, and check up on the drunks, make sure they were all tucked in nicely." he remarked as he stared down at the site where evidently EJ had been found, markers still in place.

"Tony, I know why you're here." he walked over to his friend, watching him as he stared off into the dark, attempting to assess his state of mind. "You had to see for yourself." he knew Tony's propensity for being an investigator, for wanting to know everything about everything.

"Is that where they found her body?"he asked, as he pointed down at the empty warehouse floor, the light of his flashlight the only source, other that Tim's quickly dimming light, he hadn't brought any extra batteries.

"Tony, you shouldn't be here. You can barely stand." He really felt bad for his partner, even after years of taunting, he respected Tony and he actually figured out a few years ago why Tony had been so tough on him.

"I won't mess with the crime scene McWorry, but, I just had to come to see. it." he hesitated and took in a deep breath,"I guess I just needed to see if I would remember what happened." his voice was low and distant.

Tim nodded and joined Tony in aiming his light down on the warehouse floor, the trail of blood from Tony's head wound was still present on the floor, the crime scene the same as they had found it, maybe it would help to jar some of Tony's memories. "Do you?" he finally asked, wondering if being here was aiding his partner in his memories.

"No." his only answer.

'Why did I come here?' he inwardly asked himself, pressing his mind for answers that weren't coming, his hand automatically going to the wound on the side of his head, the dressing long gone. 'Why was EJ here. Nothing made any sense.' , he felt tired, exhausted, he just wanted some damned answers.

"Have you talked to Vance?" Tim was wondering if the director had been able to shed any light on what Tony was doing for him and the Secretary of the Navy.

"He mostly talked to me, mostly Tim, I just listened." his voice filled with sarcasm, Tony seemed more like Tony now.

Tim looked over at his partner, a man who looked as if he could collapse at any minute."Does Gibbs know you're here?" he hated to ask the question but he wondered if his boss might be having a lapse of judgment allowing Tony to come to the scene of the crime or the scene of the operation that was so secretive.

"He still thinks I'm in the hospital. So I guess the answer is no Timmy the boss doesn't know because if he did he would be kicking my ass right now." Tony answered and turned his head looking for Gibbs, waiting for the whack to the head,"Maybe the nurses didn't call him." That's wishful thinking, he thought to himself, as he started towards the stairs, wanting to get a better look at the crime scene.

Tim followed, "You mean you left the hospital without the discharge papers?" he asked, as he followed Tony down the stairs, thinking that Tony might miss a couple and fall to his death, he was very unsteady.

"It's called Against Medical Advice Tim and yeah, I guess that is what I did." he made his way down the stairs without falling, but when he reached the lower level he almost intuitively glanced upward. Something was familiar, it was like having something on the tip of your tongue but unable to remember what it is you are trying to say but in his case, it was remember. He shook his head and continued forward.

"They found Cade's body upstairs, evidently it appears that EJ shot him, he was attempting to leave or escape, his body was found on the fire escape. Two kill shots to the chest, a double tap but that man still made it upstairs and out of the building." Tim informed his partner, remembering Abby's reaction to learning that Cade had been killed, hating EJ for killing him, because in her mind the woman had to be dirty, there was no way Cade could be doing something untoward.

When Tim returned to the here and now he noticed that Tony was missing, " Tony!" he called out, but suddenly saw a light in a different area, an area that had been searched the day before, or at least he thought ithad. He ran over to see what had caught his partner's attention.

He approached cautiously, Tony seemed to be very upset at what he was looking at, what he had found.

"What is it Tony?" Tim asked as he bent down to where Tony was now kneeling, seeing the bracelet that was now lying beside some blood spatter. Had that been there before, had he missed it, had the team missed it?

"I gave it to EJ. We were developing a commitment to each other, she, _we,_ wanted to continue the relationship, it's why she turned down going back to Rota." Tony's voice was just above a whisper, Tim couldn't help feeling intrusive.

"You think she dropped it here when she arrived?" Tim asked as he photographed the bracelet near the blood spatter, then pulled out an evidence bag, picked up the petite bracelet and placed it inside, sealing, initialing and timing the label. He then took out a swab and rubbed it in the blood droplets, then recapped it and repeated the earlier process.

"So, why the blood? Do you think it was taken off of her forcefully?" Tim was attempting to recall the autopsy report, not really recollecting any abrasions on EJ's wrists but now that he was thinking about it, Cade had some deep cuts to his wrists, arms and his lower extremities, just as Tony had, _strange_.

"I don't think she gave it up willingly." Tony answered, the meaning to the sentiment attached to the necklace was inferred although his partner did not speak it out loud.

After a few minutes they stood and were about to exit the building when they heard the definite sound of a vehicle approaching, " Expecting company Tim?" DiNozzo asked as he drew out his back up weapon, he had picked it up at the condo when his friend had dropped him off.

Tim shook his head, and followed Tony's lead and drew his weapon also. Both men clicked off their flashlights and took cover.

A tall thin man entered the building, he was middle aged, well dressed, a badge could be seen hanging on the side of his belt, he was FBI. Tim wondered why was the armed man entering the building with his gun drawn? Perhaps it was out of caution.

"Freeze! Place your weapon on the floor!" Tony came up behind the man and aimed his gun at the man's head, the man slowly laid down his weapon and raised his hands.

"I'm FBI, I'll show you my badge." the man remained calm as he waited for the men to check his ID.

Tim walked over and took the man's badge from his coat and looked at it with his light, "Agent Casey Stratton, what brings you here at this time of night?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you ask Agent DiNozzo, he is the one who stood me up last night." Tim looked over to his partner who appeared to be confused as to what the man was talking about.

"I know you?" Tony asked, feeling as though the man was lying.

The statement seemed to surprise the man, who suddenly appeared less nervous, he lowered his hands and took his badge from Tim, replacing it back into his pocket. He then assessed the man standing before him, even in the dark he could see the wound to DiNozzo's head, the pale skin, his sunken eyes. He wanted to smile but he held in his delight of knowing that the agent couldn't remember him. Things seemed less complicated now.

"You had information for me regarding your target, Agent Simon Cade." The men lowered their guns, Tony continued to attempt to recall the man, but the elusive memories continued to evade him.

" I don't remember you." Tony held up th e flashlight attempting to get a better look at the man, "What about my target?" he wanted answers even if they came in the form of ramblings from a total stranger.

"You called me, we've been working together since the beginning of the operation, I actually doubted the suspicions of NCIS, well, at least at first, until we came across some files on Cade's computer." he looked at the man who had been a problem and shook his head, " You don't recognize me?"

Tony shook his head, he couldn't, but his gut told him that something wasn't right and he rubbed at his head and listened as the man told him things that should be familiar but they weren't, it was as if he was hearing things about someone else.

**NCIS**

**Autopsy**

Ducky sat at his desk, the autopsies were done, families notified that the bodies could be picked up in the morning. He still had questions though, lots of questions and he knew that the bodies were attempting to give them the answers but for some reason he was missng something vital and it was bothering him deeply.

"Anthony, I am so sorry for your loss but why do I get the clear feeling that Miss Erica Jane wasn't being totally truthful with you, with us." he spoke it to himself, the hour was late and Palmer was long gone.

He stood, his muscles protesting being idle for too long, he stretched and then walked over to the filing cabinet. He reached in and pulled out another recent file, that of the other team mate, Agent Gayne Levin. He then found his seat again and adjusted the bright light, reading over the findings he stopped, he had found the connection, the deep knife wound, the serated wound to the agent's left arm, the same as Tony's and of Agent Cade's.

"Agent Barrett, what were you looking for?" Ducky's voice echoed through the empty room, he knew that it was the clue that would help his friend in recovering his memories.

**TBC**

_**Rachel will appear next chapter along with some memory recall for our very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, it won't be easy getting him to talk. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
